shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
A Place Unlike Any Other
A Place Unlike Any Other is the series premiere of Shining Time Station. Plot Mr. Conductor is admiring the old station when he hears voices and disappears. The voices are Stacy and Matt. Stacy is showing Matt around the old station, including the arcade and ticket desk. Stacy dreams of having the place as good as new with passengers bustling about. Mr. Conductor appears when Matt begins to dust around his house in the mural. Mr. Conductor tells Matt about Thomas. Later, Harry arrives and Stacy shows him the workshop. Harry is impressed as he's never had his own workshop before. Matt tries to help Harry out, but Harry sends him off. Mr. Conductor tells Matt about Edward, who reminds him that small jobs are important. Later, Harry decides to stay at Shining Time and Tanya is happy as she can play with Matt. Harry then asks Matt to get his toolbox making him happy. After Stacy asks him why he decided to stay, Harry replies that there's just something about the place. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Harry Cupper * Matthew Jones * Tanya Cupper * Gracie Jones (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas Gets Tricked Thomas the Tank Engine is a cheeky little shunting engine who works at a Big Station on the Island of Sodor. Thomas thinks that no engine works as hard as he does, and loves playing tricks on the other engines – particularly Gordon the Big Engine. But when Thomas’s jokes go too far one day, Gordon decides it’s time to get back at him. Gordon seizes the opportunity when Thomas is late to arrange the Express, and makes a mad dash out of the station before Thomas can be uncoupled! Poor Thomas is taken for a very long and very fast journey along the main line, after which, Gordon is confident that he has learned his lesson. * Edward Helps Out Edward is sad because he hasn’t been out for a long time. The other engines are all bigger and stronger, and favoured over him – until one day, the Driver notices how sad he is and decides to take him out for a run. But Gordon still thinks he’s superior to Edward, and boasts about how grand he’ll look when he rushes through the yard with the Express – only to appear later with a freight train of very dirty cars! Later still, Gordon stalls on a hill and Edward has to push him and his train over the top – with very little thanks as Gordon goes speeding off on his own, leaving Edward far behind. Despite feeling unappreciated, Edward gets his reward when his Driver promises him a smart new coat of paint! Jukebox Band Segment Song * I've Been Working on the Railroad Cartoons and Songs * Start Where You Are Trivia * Richard Stillman guest stars as the banjo player. * Schemer does not appear in this episode. * This episode features one of the few times the waiting area beyond Harry's workshop door is seen. * The shot of Matt being surprised by Mr. Conductor while dusting the mural wall was used for Matt's character oval in the original Season 1 "clip show" opening sequence. * The first Picture Machine video is an excerpt from the 1939 George Pall Puppetoon "Phillip's Calvalcade." * Scenes from the second featured Picture Machine music video "Start Where You Are" were recorded at Keansburg Amusement Park in New Jersey. * The banjo-playing passenger asks Stacy for a ticket to "Leaping Log, Alabama". It's not known if Richard Stillman ad-libbed identifying the state, or if it was part of his script. * Both "Thomas Gets Tricked" and "Edward Helps Out" are referred to by their UK titles ("Thomas and Gordon" and "Edward and Gordon" respectively) in the end credits. Goofs * The cobwebs on the bench beneath the window at the station exit appear and disappear between shots. It is particularly noticed it during the scene were Stacy and Matt play make-believe at the ticket counter. * Stacy goes beneath the ticket counter to get the tap dancer's ticket. However, when the dancer starts singing, Stacy is back with Matt, Tanya, and Harry. Gallery APlaceUnlikeAnyOther 0055.png APlaceUnlikeAnyOther 0101.png APlaceUnlikeAnyOther 0102.png APlaceUnlikeAnyOther 0104.png File:RingoStarrasMrConductor.jpg|Mr. Conductor ThomasGetsTricked1.png ThomasGetsTricked2.png ThomasGetsTricked3.png ThomasGetsTricked4.png ThomasGetsTricked5.png ThomasGetsTricked6.png ThomasGetsTricked7.png ThomasGetsTricked8.png ThomasGetsTricked9.png ThomasGetsTricked10.png ThomasGetsTricked11.png ThomasGetsTricked12.png ThomasGetsTricked13.png ThomasGetsTricked14.png ThomasGetsTricked15.png ThomasGetsTricked16.png ThomasGetsTricked17.png ThomasGetsTricked18.png ThomasGetsTricked19.png ThomasGetsTricked20.png ThomasGetsTricked21.png ThomasGetsTricked22.png ThomasGetsTricked23.png ThomasGetsTricked24.png ThomasGetsTricked25.png ThomasGetsTricked26.png ThomasGetsTricked27.png ThomasGetsTricked28.png ThomasGetsTricked29.png ThomasGetsTricked30.png ThomasGetsTricked31.png ThomasGetsTricked32.png ThomasGetsTricked33.png ThomasGetsTricked34.png ThomasGetsTricked35.png ThomasGetsTricked36.png ThomasGetsTricked37.png ThomasGetsTricked38.png ThomasGetsTricked39.png ThomasGetsTricked40.png ThomasGetsTricked41.png ThomasGetsTricked42.png ThomasGetsTricked43.png ThomasGetsTricked44.png ThomasGetsTricked45.png ThomasGetsTricked46.png ThomasGetsTricked47.png ThomasGetsTricked48.png ThomasGetsTricked49.png ThomasGetsTricked50.png ThomasGetsTricked51.png ThomasGetsTricked52.png ThomasGetsTricked53.png ThomasGetsTricked54.png ThomasGetsTricked55.png ThomasGetsTricked56.png ThomasGetsTricked57.png ThomasGetsTricked58.png ThomasGetsTricked59.png ThomasGetsTricked60.png ThomasGetsTricked61.png EdwardHelpsOut31.png EdwardHelpsOut28.png EdwardHelpsOut27.png EdwardHelpsOut68.png EdwardHelpsOut29.png EdwardHelpsOut30.png EdwardHelpsOut21.png EdwardHelpsOut1.png EdwardHelpsOut2.png EdwardHelpsOut3.png EdwardHelpsOut4.png EdwardHelpsOut14(76).png EdwardHelpsOut14.png EdwardHelpsOut15.png EdwardHelpsOut16.png EdwardHelpsOut17.png EdwardHelpsOut18.png EdwardHelpsOut67.png EdwardHelpsOut66.png EdwardHelpsOut65.png EdwardHelpsOut64.png EdwardHelpsOut63.png EdwardHelpsOut62.png EdwardHelpsOut61.png EdwardHelpsOut60.png EdwardHelpsOut59.png EdwardHelpsOut58.png EdwardHelpsOut57.png EdwardHelpsOut56.png EdwardHelpsOut55.png EdwardHelpsOut54.png EdwardHelpsOut53.png EdwardHelpsOut52.png EdwardHelpsOut51.png EdwardHelpsOut50.png EdwardHelpsOut49.png EdwardHelpsOut48.png EdwardHelpsOut47.png EdwardHelpsOut46.png EdwardHelpsOut45.png EdwardHelpsOut44.png EdwardHelpsOut43.png EdwardHelpsOut42.png EdwardHelpsOut41.png EdwardHelpsOut40.png EdwardandGordon39.png EdwardHelpsOut38.png EdwardHelpsOut37.png EdwardHelpsOut36.png EdwardHelpsOut35.png EdwardHelpsOut34.png EdwardHelpsOut33.png EdwardHelpsOut32.png EdwardHelpsOut26.png EdwardHelpsOut25.png EdwardHelpsOut24.png EdwardHelpsOut23.png EdwardHelpsOut22.png EdwardHelpsOut20(77).png EdwardHelpsOut20.png EdwardHelpsOut19.png Episode File:A Place Unlike Any Other Category:Episodes Category:Season 1